


Toys

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toys.  A whole room full of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

“You ever think about expanding your toy collection to another room?” Andy asked. 

“No. Why would I want to do that?” Mika replied. 

“Well, I can’t really see the floor in here.” 

“So?” 

“Or the walls.” 

“Maybe it’s a little crowded, but I don’t see how that’s a problem.” 

“Mika, I can’t even see the ceiling. Or the door. Is there even a door?” 

“You do have a point there,” Mika said. 

“We’re trapped in here!” 

Mika started laughing. 

“This isn’t funny!” Andy said. “I don’t want to die in your toy collection!” 

“Don’t worry. Someone will notice we’re gone and come find us pretty soon.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“Anyway, there are worse places to be stuck. You and a room full of toys? I’m pretty sure this is heaven.” 


End file.
